xesteriafandomcom-20200213-history
Nine Hells
The Nine Hells, sometimes Hell or Hells, also known as Baator in Infernal, are the native homes of many demons. They were previously home to the devils before Mephistopheles and Azmodeus betrayed devilkind eons ago, choosing to convert themselves into demons and drive the devils out of Nine Hells to The Shadowland. The Nine Hells are nine realms where there exists sinister evil and institutional cruelty organized in a strict caste system with a very rigid chain of command. Each of the Nine Hells have its own physical laws or properties of matter, but all are inhospitable or deadly to outsiders. Realms of the Nine Hells Abyss The endless expanse once ruled by the Demon King Azazel, it is now overseen by Daederim generals. It is considered one of the most dangerous of the Nine Hells and also the most expansive. The gnoll god Yeenoghu originated from this realm before being exiled. Notable Denizens: Delevokus, Mephistopheles, Noxuul, Wondu, Yrdrevok Layers of the Abyss The first three layers of the Abyss are known as the Outer Acropolis, where minor fiends dwell and the geography resembles a darkened and diseased wasteland. The following three layers, known as the Inner Acropolis, resembles the previous layers but exist under a permanent purple twilight. Beyond that are the layers known as Abaddon, the Gray Waste, the Desolation, and the Endless Expanse. It is said that the Endless Expanse has no end and that it goes on forever. Though there are no records of adventurers venturing to the Endless Expanse, it is believed that getting lost for all eternity is a certainty to any who reach it. Mephistopheles, the former devil turned Demon King, is believed to reside in the Endless Expanse. Misery Misery is the only population hub within Abyss, and it is located on the fifth layer of the Abyss in the Inner Acropolis. It is an incredibly lawless town where the laws of the Material Plane of Xesteria do not apply. Open murder and torture are both commonplace, with even the local populace of fiends living in constant fear that their lives may be taken at any moment. Some adventurers have been to Misery and describe it as the least desirable location they have ever been to and never wish to return. Avernus An expanse of endless infernos and suffering, it is home of the balrogs. Avernus is lorded over by the Demon King Belial. Notable Denizens: Beleth, Belial, Gargoth, Kapella Erebus A realm of frigid frosts that guarantee almost instantaneous death to those who are unprepared for the unfathomable cold. Erebus is the domain of the Demon King Aseroth, the deity who eradicated the entirety of the Snow Elf species. Notable Denizens: Aseroth, Vorlok Lemuria A plane of endless toxic waters that are sickly green. The smell of the water can induce severe vomiting while touching the water can result in instantaneous acid damage. Lemuria is ruled by the Demon King Lilith. Notable Denizens: Lilith, Maleth, Veloth Nether A cavernous lanscape full of choking, poisonous mists. The Nether is engulfed in darkness so profound that even darkvision cannot penetrate its blackness. This realm is ruled by the Demon King Bael, works to merge the realm with Baelor to create his own plane separate from the Nine Hells. Notable Denizens: Bael Oblivion The traditional definition of Hell. Dark, hellish caves full of everburning fires and rivers of flame. Oblivion is ruled by the Demon King Azmodeus, who was instrumental in the creation of Tieflings long ago, and they were created partially in his image. Notable Denizens: Abaddon, Azmodeus, Raum Scholomance An endless series of halls resembling that of a dark and sinister library or monastery. Undead creatures litter the realm and are constantly being replenished by the ruler of the realm, the Demon King Dagon. Notable Denizens: Dagon Tartarus A world of magma, with only small floating islands of brimstone giving visitors any escape from certain death. The sky itself resembles magma as well, giving those within a feeling of intense claustrophobia. This realm is ruled by the Demon King Azazel. Notable Denizens: Azazel, Moloch, Netara, Sengir Xanadu A charred wasteland dotted with obsidian fortresses populated by evil demons. Xanadu is considered the military stronghold of the Nine Hells and is governed by the Demon King Empusa. Notable Denizens: Empusa, Feryxon, Pazuzu Related Planes The following planes are not part of The Nine Hells, but they are closely affiliated with them due to the large presence of demons within them. Baelor Separate from the Nine Hells, Baelor is another plane of existence infested with demonkind. Long ago, a Material Plane known as Baelor existed that preceded Xesteria. It was like Xesteria in every regard, as the world of Xesteria was created in Baelor's image. Baelor, eons ago, was a prosperous realm inhabited by races that have been forgotten to all but the gods themselves. It was not until the Demon King Bael was unleashed upon the former Material Plane that the aforementioned prosperity came to an end. Bael invaded Baelor, bringing with him an army of aberrations. Literal hordes of beholders laid waste to Baelor's kingdoms, and a sickly corruption soon spread throughout the realm. When the gods attempted to intervene, it was too late and Baelor had become a fallen realm. With the Material Plane being corrupted, the balance of the various planes began to go awry. It was then that Ehlonna, Paladine, and Pelor came together to forge Xesteria as the new Material Plane. To this day, Baelor exists as a landscape identical to Xesteria, only as a sickly black wasteland full of debris and ruins. It is populated by Bael and his legions of aberrations. The Orcish deity Gruumsh also slumbers in this plane, awaiting his awakening so that he may travel to Xesteria and bring destruction to all who stand against the orcs. Notable Denizens: Bael, Gruumsh Dragongate A surprisingly lush and beautiful realm. It is, however, inhabited solely by dragons and demons that worship the dragon goddess Tiamat who rules over the realm. There are no known settlements in Dragongate, only thousands of miles of jungles, jagged mountains, and violent oceans. It is said that any mortal who travels to Dragongate will become forever haunted by nightmares of Tiamat torturing their soul even though Tiamat herself is banished. Fortunately such travel for mortals is difficult, as they can only travel to Dragongate when accompanying a willing chromatic dragon that wishes to undergo a ritual to visit Tiamat's realm. Notable Denizens: Tiamat Great Beyond The Great Beyond is a demonic hellscape that is believed to exist underneath Abyss. It is thought to be the most inaccessible of all demonic planes, with no record of any mortals ever successfully reaching it. Only ancient infernal scriptures confirm its existence, and that it is ruled by a the most powerful pureblood demon in existence, Orcus. There are no documents containing information on Orcus, or just how far his power extends, but Xesteria's most accomplished scholars and strongest Baranosian archmages tirelessly work to discover more about the elusive Demon King. Notable Denizens: Babaloa, Orcus, Orilon, Yeenoghu Category:Location Category:Other Planes